Punked
by Ken no Kakera
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are freshmen in high school. Fate seems to bring them together in every aspect of their lives. Problem? They hate each other ruthlessly.
1. Punkers, and Jocks, and Girls, Oh My!

Punked

****

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all the characters in this story, do not belong to me. The rightful owner of this great series is the wonderful manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi. The only character I own is Shijisha. Also, Cons, Vans, and Dickies are actual brands which do not belong to me, as Rancid, The Distillers, The Briefs, the Ramones, the U.S. Bombs, the Sex Pistols, and The Clash are actual bands which happen not to belong to me either. So, this better clear up things, since the only thing I have worth suing for is my piggy bank. ^_^ 

*A/N: ~~~ ** means a change in scene or point of view. Also, please review! This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think!*

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Punkers, and Jocks, and Girls, Oh My!

Hundreds of students stood around sleepily in the entrance hall of Kazuma High School, waiting for the first bell to ring. It was a Monday morning; the first day of school, to be exact. All the students wore expressions that seemed to say "Summer just ain't long enough".

Despite this mutual feeling of mild depression, most students were chatting lively to one another. Notes, gum, pictures, and gossip were already being shared among the halls. Tans, travels, and summer flings were also being discussed. One girl was even animatedly telling her friends how she met Jimmy Fallon *A/N: Aren't you jealous?*. 

Amidst all these distractions, we find the two main characters of this story. One stood out because of the ever growing circle of people that gawked at her. The other stood out because of the exact opposite reason; he was a loner, which everyone tried to ignore. The girl was very pretty, having long, black hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. The boy had a rather small, white Mohawk that stood about 2 or 3 inches high, nearly golden eyes, and the overall tough-guy look which indicated that he was _never _in a good mood. 

The girl, Kagome Higurashi, wore a short, red Hawaiian print dress, which reminded people of her heritage. She wore black Vans and let her hair run free, the style that probably suited her best. Her overall personality was that of a sweet, sensitive nature, but a dangerous temper flared up when she experienced an injustice of any kind.

The boy, InuYasha Abunai, looked gothic. Everything he was wearing was black. He wore a black Ramones t-shirt, a black pair of Dickies, a black punker belt, and some black Cons. His (black) backpack was covered with patches of his favorite bands: Rancid, The Distillers, The Briefs, the Sex Pistols, the U.S. Bombs, and The Clash, just to name a few. Hidden inside of that unique backpack was his trusty CD player, with his new Rancid CD in it. 

The only thing that these two had in common was that they were both freshman. 

Perhaps their summer vacations would describe their personalities better:

Kagome's went fairly well, as she was apt to put it. Her vacation was full of sunny beaches, cute boys (which she tried her best to ignore), and tons of new friends, who she kept amused with her acute sense of humor and good conversational skills. 

InuYasha's summer was ok, but not exactly great. First of all, at the end of middle school, he found out that he was put into Honors English _and _geometry! He hated school work, and almost never did it, even though he was very smart. His teachers knew this, and decided to put him in these classes (and not because they had something against punkers, as InuYasha thought). The good part about his summer, was that he was pretty much allowed to do whatever he wanted, and he took advantage of this fully. He never got out of bed before noon, and usually didn't go to sleep until 1 or 2 in the morning. During the day he would listen to all his CDs, and at night he would watch TV. The only times he ventured outside of his house was for the odd concert here and there that featured punk bands. His Mohawk grew almost 2 feet tall towards the end of the summer, but then his mother insisted he cut it before school started, or face being grounded until he graduated.

This last part from his summer was what got him into a bad mood at the beginning of school. He missed his Mohawk, which had been an object of great pride with him. He could be seen grumbling curses under his breath while walking along sulkily. Everybody made sure that they would stay clear of him. 

Everyone except for a certain jerk of a football player, that is…

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

"Yeah, man, I did her _good_. She was fucking _screaming_!" assured a keen-eyed sophomore in a Kazuma High "jock" jacket, talking to a crowd of other football players. 

"Alright man, you won the bet. I didn't think that you could nail a _senior_," said one of the guys, handing over a 50 dollar bill to the guy who "did her good".

Koga Yaro looked in the other guy's direction to take his "well-earned" 50 bucks. That was when he caught sight of two very interesting people; can you guess which ones? First, Koga's mouth hung open for a few minutes when he caught sight of a certain foxy freshman in a red dress. Then his love-struck expression turned into a that of a disgusted and hateful one. It was an expression that he seemed to save for the one group he hated more than little kids.

"Punkers," he sneered at the white haired boy skulking off in the direction of Koga's "new all-nighter," as his buddies were used to calling the girls Koga set his intentions on.

Koga was not slow in thinking that InuYasha was tailing his woman, and promptly decided that he would set that damned freshman straight… 

"HEY!" Koga yelled to InuYasha. "YOU! FREAK WITH THE WHITE HAIR!"

Slowly, yet dangerously, InuYasha turned with an evil look on his face. When he saw who it was, his look turned even darker.

"What the hell do you want?" 

"I want to see a real live bastard up close, that's all," Koga motioned InuYasha to come closer. 

Already a crowd had gathered, and a unanimous "Ooh!" escaped from the excited teenagers. 

"Come on! I've never seen those things so small! Don't you have the balls to let it grow? I'm sure it would make you look taller," he pointed to InuYasha's Mohawk. "God knows he could put on a few inches," Koga whispered to his friends.

__

As InuYasha heard this, his blood began to boil with anger. He was probably a good 3 inches taller than that football playing ass-hole! Besides, _nobody_ makes fun of _his_ Mohawk! 

This produced a round of laughter behind Koga. He turned around to acknowledge his audience, then turned back around to find InuYasha less than five inches away from his face…

BAM!!!!!!!

"OW! YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU HIT ME? I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" yelled Koga, rubbing his eye, where InuYasha had punched him. 

"Oh, I'm _sorry_! Did that _hurt_? Didn't think that a short guy like me could do _that _to a BIG JERK LIKE YOU!" InuYasha yelled out the last 4 words while cracking the knuckles of his right fist, getting ready to punch again. *A/N: Where the hell are the teachers?* 

At this moment, the 6 foot Koga realized that the freshman was taller than he was. But he also realized that he was nowhere near as buff, so he decided to take him on.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

"WILL YOU TWO_ PLEASE_ STOP BEING SO IMMATURE?!" screamed a female voice.

Both fighters turned to look in the direction the voice came from. Koga was surprised to see his "new all-nighter" standing there with a wrathful look on her beautiful face. InuYasha's eyes darted to where she stood. He briefly wondered who the cute girl was, then brought his attention back to the fight.

An epic battle took place inside of Koga's tiny brain. Should he fight to uphold his pride, or should he be the "mature" one, and forfeit to impress his woman?

He looked around, put his fists down, and plastered a very fake smile onto his face. 

"I'm sorry. I would have stopped this fight on my own, but this _rascal_," he glared at InuYasha, "might have throw one at me," said Koga, flipping InuYasha off behind his back while he turned to Kagome. "May I ask what name is considered pretty enough for your use?"

"Uhhh…I'm Kagome," she said, with an uncertain tone. Since when do high schoolers talk like _that_? 

"Ahhh…a beautiful name indeed," his voice dripping with charm. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and held it in his for a while. "Are you a freshman?"

"Umm…yes," Kagome faltered, trying to pull her hand away gently.

By this time, the rest of the crowd had drifted away, disappointed that there was no fight. In fact, the only one left with the *A/N: Dare I say it?* couple was InuYasha, glaring at Koga with his fists still clenched by his side, as if expecting to be attacked once Kagome was gone. 

"Well, I'd be honored if I could make this year more pleasant for you. Have you had a tour of the school?" he said, his smile showing blindingly white teeth.

"Uhh…actually…" stuttered Kagome, now tugging her hand away.

Koga let go of her hand *A/N: Poor Kagome!*. Instead, he offered his left arm, waiting for her to put hers through. "By the way, I'm Koga. There's a little time before the bell rings. May I show you a around?"

Seeing no way out of this without seeming rude, Kagome slid her arm shyly through his, trying to keep from touching him whenever possible. She could tell that Koga was the womanizing jerk of the school, and would have preferred to stay away from him. 

_Oh well, it's only for one day, right?_ Kagome thought.

InuYasha glared at the jock walking off with that girl in the red dress. He clenched his fists, already knowing that he had made an enemy on the first day of school.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~ 

"Ooh, Shijisha! It's him! Isn't he hot?!" screeched a black-haired girl in a tiny black miniskirt and tight red blouse, pointing at InuYasha.

"Eh…he's ok, I just don't know about the hair," answered Shijisha, looking nearly as sluty as the first girl.

"Well, _I_ think he's hot, and I'll make him mine yet," said the first girl.

"Whatever you say, Kikyo…" 

To be Continued…

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

A/N: So, how'd ya like it? If you didn't, please review it anyway and tell me how to improve my writing :P. 

****

In the Next Chapter: The rest of the first day of school, including new classes, new characters, and how Kagome gets out of Koga's grasp (literally). 

****

Name Translations:

Abunai (InuYasha)- Dangerous

****

Kazuma (school)- Actually, this is from a Japanese soap opera I watch called "Stairway to Heaven". One of the character's last name is Kazuma.

****

Shijisha (Kikyo's sluty friend)- Follower/Supporter

****

Yaro (Koga)- Bastard (hehe)


	2. Hatred, or Not?

Punked

****

Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to me. The only character that does belong to me is Shijisha. Not that I'm proud of her, or anything… _ 

****

A/N: It has been a _really_ long time since I've updated this story. I'll try to get as much done as I can in one day, so maybe I can put up more than one chapter. Probably not today, though. Anyway, listening to The Pillows (hey FLCL fans!) has gotten me in the mood for writing this story. Hopefully I've gotten over my writers block!

****

Chapter 2: Hatred, or…Not?

"Bastard."

InuYasha was still pissed at Koga. His fists still clenched, his eyebrows still furrowed, his eyes still dangerous, he walked through the hall. 

"I swear, I will _kill_ that guy!" InuYasha growled. "Run away with his little girlfriend, will he? What a coward."

Finally, InuYasha got to his destination. He looked at the numbers on the lockers, then went to one and opened the lock. 

He smirked. _Now it's time to liven this up a bit_, he thought, bringing out posters and pictures galore of all his favorite bands.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

__

Five minutes later:

"Um, Koga?" Kagome asked timidly, still hanging her arm loosely through his.

"Yes, darling?" Koga replied sweetly.

"Well, I'd like to get to my class now."

"Yes, of course," he said, smiling. "Let me see your schedule, and I'll take you right there."

Kagome naively handed him her schedule. _Anything to get away from him_, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm," Koga said, memorizing the schedule. "Alright, you have Geometry first. We're pretty close now."

_Thank God!_ she thought, even though math was her least favorite class.

They stopped at a classroom. Koga let Kagome's arm drop, but grabbed her hand again.

"Goodbye, sweet freshman," he said mushily, kissing her hand.

_How cheesy!_ Kagome let a less-than-amused expression enter her face.

"Would you care to join me for lunch?" Koga asked, once again pouring on the charm.

"We'll see," Kagome said with a slight smile. _Yeah, right._

As Koga left, Kagome walked into the empty classroom.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~ 

"Oh my God! Shijisha, his locker's right next to mine!"

"Jeez, Kikyo. Will you calm down? He's only a freshman…"

"At least he's not a 5th grader…"

"Hey! There was no need to bring _that_ up!"

Kikyo walked over to her locker.

"Hey, nice locker," she said, trying to sound seductive.

InuYasha turned to look at the girl next to him. Was she trying to come on to him? 

Then he saw her expression, her tone, and her clothes. They were enough to make him laugh.

And he did.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Kikyo asked, offended.

InuYasha continued to laugh while he slammed his locker and walked to his next class: Geometry.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

Kagome sat in a desk in the empty Geometry class, looking out the window. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. 

_Tall, dark, handsome, sensitive, sweet, thoughtful, funny. Yeah. That's the perfect one…_

Then she continued to dream of that perfect guy, walking through the door, taking her in his arms, and proclaiming his love to her…

Then InuYasha, walked in, still chuckling at the geek he just met.

When he saw who was in the room, his face turned dark again.

"What, your boyfriend's not following you around anymore?" InuYasha asked spitefully. 

Kagome, finally snapped out of her reverie, and looked at him with angry eyes.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Really? Could have fooled me," InuYasha scoffed, sitting down at the desk farthest away from her. He leaned back, with his feet up. "The way you took his arm, I thought you two were hookin' up."

Kagome stared at InuYasha with disbelief. 

"I only just met him," she whispered, glaring at InuYasha.

"Oh? Then why did you decide to 'take a tour' with him?" he said, leaning forward, a smirk on his face. "Maybe it was a tour _of_ him…"

Kagome, comprehending what he just said, stared at him in disbelief. Then she jumped up, cheeks flushed in anger, and somehow got only a few inches in front of InuYasha's face, all in a blink of an eye.

"I AM _NOT_ THAT KIND OF GIRL!!!" Kagome screamed. "IF YOU HAD HALF-A-BRAIN, THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!!!"

InuYasha and Kagome stayed like that for a while, glaring into each other's eyes.

__

RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG

"Saved by the bell, jerk," Kagome whispered, never looking away from InuYasha's amber eyes.

"You've got it backwards, bitch," he retorted.

Finally, they broke the staring contest, just before the students all came flooding in.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

"Ugh…finally! Lunch!" Kagome sighed, putting her folder into her backpack.

After Geometry, Kagome had SYAO, a class for the smarter students. All the students joked that the letters stood for "Study Your Ass Off," which was what the students in that class had to do. Just now, Kagome had finished with history. 

Nothing much happened during the morning classes. All the teachers were boring, strict, and gave the class tons of homework. Kagome didn't complain, though. Or at least, she _wouldn't_ have, if InuYasha hadn't been in every single one of her classes…

"What an ass," Kagome said, as she glared at InuYasha, and he glared back. Once again, they were the only two people in the classroom.

They were both walking towards the door, but seeing the other going at the same time, they stopped where they stood, staring at each other with intense hatred. They stayed like that for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to leave first. Finally, Kagome broke their second battle-of-the-stares of the day, threw the door open, and stormed out.

InuYasha watched as Kagome walked out. _Feh. Bitch. I can't believe I thought she was cute this morning_, he thought. Immediately afterward, he blushed. 

_Why the fuck am I blushing?!_

Trying to get away from his thoughts, InuYasha walked out of the classroom and into the cafeteria. 

"I'm in heaven," he muttered, looking around admiringly at all the different little places to get food.

There were tons of fast food restaurants around, including McDonalds, Burger King, and just about any other chain you could think of. He even saw a little Japanese restaurant.

As his stomach was growling , so he decided to get his favorite food…

"Ramen, please," InuYasha told the worker at the Japanese place.

Now, immensely happy, InuYasha walked to an empty table and slurped up his ramen in nearly 10 seconds. 

InuYasha smiled, his bowl of ramen half full. _Now_ nothing could ruin his day, not even if…

"Oh, look boys," said a voice from behind InuYasha. "Our little friend's back."

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

Kagome stood in line at Pizza Hut, still fuming about what InuYasha said to her that morning.

_"Really? Could have fooled me…The way you took his arm, I thought you two were hookin' up."_

How dare he think that she would sleep with Koga, just because he was an upper-class-man? How dare he even _think_ she was that way? She wouldn't hook up with anybody, _especially_ Koga. 

"What an ass," Kagome hissed, still angry.

The dark-haired boy in front of Kagome turned around to looked back at her.

"Why, thank you! I do try to take care of it…" he said, smiling and patting his butt.

Kagome blushed. "Oh my gosh! I didn't…I mean…"

The boy laughed. 

"It's ok, I was just joking. My name's Miroku," he said, holding out his hand.

"Um…I'm Kagome," she said, still blushing. She let him grab her hand, and they shook. _What is with all these weird boys?!_ she thought.

Only then did she get a good look at this boy. His hair was in a small, black pony tail, and he wore gold hoop earrings. He had a charming, perfect smile, and kind, joking brown eyes. He wore a dark blue button up shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals. Overall, he had a kick-back attitude, which Kagome found very appealing.

"Are you a freshman, Lady Kagome? I don't believe I've seen you around here," Miroku asked.

"Yes, I am. But please, just call me Kagome," she said sweetly. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior, and so is Koga," Miroku said slyly.

"Oh, no! Not you too! I swear, I don't even like him!" Kagome said, exasperated.

"Once again, Kagome, I am joking," Miroku had a twinkle in his eye. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure," he and Kagome got there food, and walked to a table with four other people sitting at it.

"Hey Miroku," the group already sitting said.

"Hey guys, this is Kagome," he said indicating the younger girl standing next to him. "Kagome, this is Sango Miharu (he pointed to a girl all dressed in black), and Ichiro Watanabe (the boy next to her), they're both Sophomores. Then Keisuke and Daisuke Mitsuwa, the twins, are Juniors."

"Um…hi," Kagome said, timidly.

Soon after, Kagome felt extremely relieved that she hadn't seen Koga yet…

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

Recognizing the voice, InuYasha turned and glared at Koga.

"What do _you_ want, prep?"

"I just wanted to settle this little thing you started this morning," he said, smirking.

"Get the fuck away," InuYasha said, already getting angry.

"Why? You intimidated? Not feelin' as tough as you were this morning? That's alright. I'm sure with a few good smacks to the head, you'll feel just fine," Koga said, grabbing InuYasha by the collar.

"For the last time, get your fucking hands off of me," InuYasha growled, eyes becoming dangerous again.

"What if I don't feel like it?" Koga asked, raising his right fist in the air.

Kagome saw all this from across the room, which was where she sat with Miroku. She wasn't sure that she wanted to stop it this time. _After all, I don't really like either of them, so if they beat each other up, they'll be out of my way, right?_ she thought. 

Then, her conscious intervened…

_Damn it! I can't believe I'm doing this…_

Without warning, Kagome got up from the table, walked over to InuYasha and Koga, and said, "I believe he asked you to stop."

Koga, very much surprised, stared at Kagome. So did InuYasha.

_Why the hell is she saving me?_ InuYasha wondered. _I thought she hated me…_

Koga, convinced by Kagome's stern eyes, let go of InuYasha, and smiled.

"Kagome, would you care to join me for lunch?"

"No, thanks," she replied, coldly. "I don't aspire to be in the presence of a barbarian. Besides, I've got my own friends to sit with."

She tossed her head and walked back to her table, leaving the entire cafeteria to stare at the girl who had just stopped two fights in one day.

_I don't get that girl_, InuYasha thought. _Does she hate me, or not?_

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

A/N: Not great, but I think it was a _lot_ better than the last chapter. But, if you think differently, then feel free to review! 

****

Name Translations:

Miharu (Sango)**- **Stand Guard/Watch. This actually has no meaning in regards to Sango, but I just randomly picked this word from my dictionary.

The rest of the names are just names I've heard off of Japanese TV. ^_^

__


	3. Rin's Past

****

Punked

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all characters in this story do not belong to me. Every single band that I mention in this chapter is/was a real band, and none of them belong to me. This is the worst part of every chapter. T_T

****

A/N: I promised to keep updating this week, so here it is. The third chapter of Punked. Big thanks to Kitty got claws (do you want to go by that name?), who gave me a great idea. I might alter the idea a bit, but a big shout-out to her for the inspiration!

****

Chapter 3: Rin's Past 

"I'M HOME!!!!" Kagome yelled, as she took off her shoes and walked in the door.

"Hello Kagome," came a voice from the kitchen. "How was your day? Would you like something to eat?"

"It was great, thanks mom," Kagome replied, kissing her mother on the cheek. "and no, I'm not hungry right now. I have some homework to do."

"Oh, dear. Homework on the first day? Well, hurry up with that. You have a visitor coming in an hour."

Kagome's ears perked up, and her eyebrows rose. "A visitor? Who's coming?"

"Rin," her mother replied. "She wanted to see if her 'favorite cousin had survived her first day of high school'."

"Ok mom! I'll try to finish early!"

Running up the stairs to her room, Kagome tried not to think about the events of her day. Particularly that white-haired jerk that just happened to have every single one of her classes. Instead, she tried to focus on hurrying so that she could have plenty of time to talk with her cousin. Once she got in her room, she threw her backpack by her desk, turned on her radio to her favorite rock station, and settled down to work on her 40 geometry problems.

"_And here's _Lagwagon, _with their rendition of_ 'Brown Eyed Girl'," said the DJ.

"Ooh!" Kagome squealed. 

She turned up the volume on her radio, singing along with the song as she finished the rest of her homework.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

"Damn it!" cursed a very frustrated InuYasha. "I can't believe I got 20 extra math problems just for talking back! Stupid teacher."

As InuYasha walked through his open bedroom door, he was immediately comforted by his many posters of rock bands. He had so many posters that you couldn't tell what color his walls were. Sid Vicious was blasting his lungs out in one, while Brodie Armstrong sported a giant Mohawk that rivaled InuYasha's in the one next door. He also had Rancid, The Adicts, The Unseen, The Misfits, and everything and anything that was also expressed on his backpack. He threw his uniquely decorated backpack on the floor, not caring where it landed. He sorted through his many CDs, and finally decided on one of his favorites: London Calling, by The Clash. InuYasha put in his CD, and blasted the volume. He lay on his bed, relaxing, when he remembered his mother's threat.

_InuYasha, if you don't keep your grades up, I will take away your CD player._

Hastily, InuYasha jumped off his bed, grabbed his backpack, and started in on his evil homework.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

"Kami, Rin, today had to be the worst day of my life," Kagome groaned.

"Ah, come on, Kagome. It couldn't have been _that_ bad," Rin insisted.

"You're just saying that because your day came 4 years ago," Kagome pointed out.

The two cousins were sitting on Kagome's bed. The owner of the room was laying down, staring at the ceiling with a troubled look on her face. Rin, a tall girl with shoulder-length black hair in a ponytail and twinkling brown almond-shaped eyes, sat next to Kagome, looking down at her with an amused smile. She wore a simple t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, but Kagome believed that her 17 year-old cousin looked amazing in anything she wore. 

"So what started your bad day?" Rin inquired.

"Ugh. As soon as I walked in the hallway, people surrounded me on all sides. Then I saw these two guys fighting: one was a punk rocker, and the other a jock. Since it was only the first day of school, I thought it'd be stupid for those guys to be suspended; you know, they deserve to suffer as much as I do. So, I broke up the fight, and the jock put on a creepy smile and asked me if I wanted to take a tour. I couldn't be rude, so I went with him. The punk guy was all pissed off-"

"Whoa, Kagome, it's only your first day of school, and you already had two guys fighting over you?" Rin interrupted, wide-eyed.

Kagome scowled at Rin. "They were probably just fighting over whose hair was the best. In that case, I would have sided with the punk guy. His Mohawk was so cool!"

"Whatever. I still prefer the messy spike look," Rin insisted.

"Anyway," Kagome continued. "the punk guy stalked off, and I was left in the clutches of that stupid Koga-"

"Koga?!" Rin interjected yet again. "Koga Yaro?! Kagome, you had better stay away from him. Before I changed schools, that guy was already a known player! And he was only on the Freshman football team!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He tried to allure _me_, but it wasn't working. I could see through his act. So, I finally escaped from him by going to my first class (which was geometry, of all things) and not 5 minutes later, that punk comes into the classroom!"

Rin's eyes were wide with shock and sympathy. "What did he say?"

"He asked me where my 'boyfriend' was, and when I told him he wasn't my boyfriend, he said *imitation of guy's voice* 'Oh, I assumed you two were hooking up by the way you took his arm.'"

"That jerk!" Rin exclaimed. "Who was he?"

"I think his name was InuYasha."

"InuYasha?! InuYasha Abunai?!" Rin practically yelled.

"Yeah, I think, why?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh, no reason," Rin tried to lie, but it wasn't working.

"Rin, I thought that since you went to that 'special school' you would be better at acting. You can't blurt out something like that and not tell me what you mean."

"Go on with your story! You don't want me to get started, because you'll never get me to shut up."

Kagome sighed. "Ok Rin. But you better tell me what that was all about when I finish."

Flushing, Rin nodded.

"Well, that InuYasha guy kept making trouble in every class. By the way, did I mention he's in all my classes? One of the best parts of my day was when the math teacher gave him 20 extra homework problems. ^_^ Then I see that jerk during lunch, and Koga is provoking him to fight!"

Rin just shook her head knowingly.

"So I actually went across that enormous cafeteria, and I told Koga off. He tried flirting with me again, but I told him I was already sitting with my other friends."

"Good for you, Kag! Who did you sit with? I know none of your middle school friends went to Kazuma."

"Oh, I met this guy in the lunch line, and he introduced me to his friends. They were all really cool. Actually, it was kind of funny, the way I met him. I was still fuming about InuYasha, and I mumbled 'What an ass'. Miroku, being the pervert that he is, took it the wrong way, and took me to his table."

Kagome sat up, and stared at Rin with scrutinizing eyes. "Your turn, Miss Narita."

"Alright 'Miss' Higurashi," she began blushing a bit. "Do you know the reason why I moved from Kazuma High to Nakao High after my sophomore year?"

Kagome shook her head curiously.

"There was this boy-"

"Oh, of course," Kagome smiled mischievously.

"We met in freshman year, when he saved me from a group of guys who were…you know…being asses *ahem*. Well, I tried making friends with him, and finally, he warmed up to me. I seemed to be the only person he was even remotely kind to. 

In the middle of sophomore year, he did something that pissed me off beyond reason: he got a girlfriend. Her name was Kagura. Now, by this time, I had become totally smitten with him, but that was not the reason I got mad. It was his girlfriend that got to me. Soon after they got together, Kagura came up to me and threatened that if I ever talked to him again she would ruin my life. I knew she could do it, too, because she was the richest slut at school. If you didn't give her what she wanted, all she would have to do is tell her daddy, and he could influence _any_body to make life hell for you. After this happened, I confronted him about it. He refused to believe me, and called me all sorts of awful names. He said that if Kagura didn't want him to see me, then we couldn't be friends anymore. I was so hurt that he would chose his girlfriend above his friend, that I never spoke to him again (not even after he had broken up with Kagura a few weeks later). I couldn't stand going to school and seeing him everyday, so I begged my parents to let me go to Nakao, the performing arts High School. I began studying acting, and I'm much happier now."

"Kami, Rin. I'm so sorry! But I fail to see where that fits in with InuYasha."

Rin looked at Kagome with upset eyes.

"His name is Sesshomaru Abunai. He's InuYasha's older brother."

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**

A/N: Finally! That took me at least a few hours to write. This story had a _whole_ lotta talking in it. But I had to set it up for the next few chapters. Look forward to more updates, now that I know what the hell I'm doing! 


End file.
